Handcuffs and Blindfolds and Whipped Cream, Oh My!
by Tomoshibi
Summary: Sirius tells Remus he has a surprise for him. Remus is a little concerned...slash warning! Puppyfluff, RS


Remus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, barely hearing what Professor McGonagall was saying about the proper way to change a puppy into a pillow. He caught enough to vaguely wonder about cruelty to animals before letting his mind wander again to the black-haired boy sitting a few desks away.

Sirius had come up to him on the way out of breakfast that morning and informed him quite cheerfully that he had something planned for that night. And Sirius being, well, Sirius, God only knew what that could be. _Worrying about it won't help any_, he finally decided, turning his full attention to the lesson.

That afternoon in the common room, Remus was just as nervous (if not more so) as that morning. He sat alone at a table, working on an essay for History of Magic. "What was that one goblin's name…" he muttered, sifting through his notes. Glancing up he saw Sirius also sitting alone at a table nearby. Odd, Sirius was almost never alone. He was usually with Remus or James, or even Peter. Glad for the distraction (it was a bloody boring essay!), he continued to watch the other boy out of the corner of his eye. After all, a Sirius sitting by himself was either a sulking-Sirius or a plotting-Sirius, and either of them required watching, he justified mentally. Continuing to watch, he noticed that Sirius was holding a piece of parchment and seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Blindfold…whipped cream…prolly need handcuffs…" Sirius smirked. At that moment, much to Remus's dismay, a group of loudly chattering second year girls walked past, rendering him momentarily unable to hear Sirius. When they moved past, the raven-haired boy had stood and was tucking the parchment into a pocket.

Forget apprehensive. He was flat out worried, bordering on scared.

Or was that tingle in his stomach excitement?

That evening found a very nervous (excited?) Remus sitting curled in a chair by the fireplace. Outwardly he appeared absorbed in his book, but he was so jumpy that he'd read the same sentence seven times already. Finally he gave up and just sat there, gazing into the fire.

"Ready for the surprise?" asked a grinning Sirius, leaning over the back of Remus's chair. Remus jumped, then glanced around the surprisingly empty common room.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after 10," responded Sirius, rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out a blindfold and before Remus could protest it was over his eyes.

"Sirius…" he began.

"Wait here a sec, I'll be right back. And don't touch the blindfold."

He heard Sirius bound toward the dormitory stairs, accompanied by a suspicious metal clank.

_Handcuffs?_ Wondered Remus uneasily, remembering Sirius's mutterings.

A few minutes later Sirius came back in the room. This time there was no metallic sound, but Remus was still suspicious.

Sirius went over to the other side of the room and there were some odd clunking sounds, then he came back over and placed a chilly hand on Remus's arm. _Odd, Sirius's hands are usually so warm_, he mused as he was led carefully from his seat to a different chair on the side of the room the clunks had come from.

"Now before I take the blindfold off I want to say something," began Sirius. "I really hope you like this. I've never really thought to ask you but most people do I think. I know I do, and so do James and Peter. We do stuff like this all the time in the summer and we always want to invite you but you can be so hard to get a hold of. This definitely won't be your first unless you live under a rock or something, though I do think it'll be better than any you've had before, I put a lot of effort into this…and I hope sharing it with me makes it sorta special, cause you're really special to me."

Remus could hear the embarrassment creeping into Sirius's voice at that last part. It was no secret to him that Sirius cared, but the other boy didn't really like to vocalize his feelings.

Remus grinned. "Sirius, can I take this blindfold off? Because I'd really like to kiss you right now but I think I'd probably miss."

He heard Sirius get up from a chair across from him and move towards him. Sirius tugged the blindfold off him and pulled him into a kiss. "Surprise," said Sirius, gesturing toward the table behind him as they broke apart.

On the table were two very elaborate ice cream sundaes. At a quick glance Remus guessed there to be at least 5 or 6 different types of ice cream, all topped with hot fudge, whipped cream, chopped nuts, and a cherry.

Remus couldn't help it: he was surprised. This was _certainly_ not what he's expected from Sirius.

He turned to the other boy. "This is great, but…what was with the blindfold? And what was that clanking sound as you went up the stairs?"

"Well, it was a surprise, so I didn't want you to see it…and the clanking was two pairs of handcuffs."

"Handcuffs?"

"Yeah. James and Peter reeeeaally like ice cream and I didn't want them interrupting, so I handcuffed them to their beds."

Remus was nonplussed. "Oh," was all he could manage. It had all seemed _very_ different that afternoon. He sank down into his chair as Sirius returned to his seat across the table.

"Although," he said as they began digging into their sundaes, "maybe later we could find another use for those handcuffs…"


End file.
